Together Forever
by Noman'sland260
Summary: So this is my first fan fiction and it's rated M since it's lemon, just throwing that out there. Anyway Armin is taking out his friends for a summer vacation and Eren has an undesirable hunger for Mikasa. Will Mikasa accept his feelings toward her or will she deny them only to let Eren want her even more? You'll have to read to find out Disclaimer: don't own image


In the summer the scouting legion would have one week off to do whatever they wanted so Armin decided to take his friends out on a vacation. He researched a bunch of places and found a cabin not too far from HQ. It had a sauna, lounge study hall, hot tub, and outdoor pool. The only problem was that Armin was bringing 10 people and there were only 9 rooms so Armin had to do something crazy. "What!?" Eren said in shock and horror looking at his friend 'I just said you're sharing a room with Mikasa." Armin said looking so calm "But Why!?" Eren replied with the same expression. Armin decided to address the situation and made his statement "Well you did share a room with her for seven years, besides if I were to have another guy and girl to share a room then it would be awkward and if I put guy and guy or a girl and girl together then it would be disgusting and I know because our friends are straight. I already asked Mikasa and she was fine with it." That last sentence made Eren wonder why Mikasa would simply say that it was okay to sleep with a guy so simply. Armin interrupted his train of thought "If you want I can get another guy –" then Eren interrupted him "No it's fine I don't mind sharing room with her." Armin was satisfied that his friend would agree to his terms "Alright then pack your stuff and get ready were leaving in half an hour". Then he left the room. Eren wouldn't have minded sharing if they had to but they were teenagers so it was different. Plus ever since Mikasa joined the scouts he saw her in different way. He would always stare at her for a long time, his heart would skip a beat, his chest would feel hollow, and when they were really close together he would blush really hard and blood would flow to his groin. He knew he could barely survive one night.

After 30 minutes Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Reiner, and Bertholdt met outside at the stables and checked if they had all their stuff. They borrowed a wagon to put all their luggage in, they took their horses and rode to their destination. They were dressed in civilian clothes since they were off duty. When they couldn't help but admire the beautiful scenery. Patches of beautiful flowers on the cabin's front yard, fresh cut grass, and a waterfall that connected to the pool. "Damn Armin you really did your research" commented Connie. "Didn't you have to pay for our stay?" Christa asked. "No not all since were scouts we get the entire week free." Armin replied. They put their horses in the stables and began unpacking the wagon. Eren and Mikasa were unpacking the wagon. When she was going to get some bags she saw Eren with a heavy load. Mikasa being her overprotective self offered to help her adoptive brother. "Eren that's too many bags give me one" but like always Eren would deny her assistance. "It's okay I got this" But Mikasa was now really concerned "You're going to lose your balance let me help you" at the same time Eren got furious "MIkasa I'm not your younger brother so stop… Whoa!" and at that instant Eren feel forward and instinctively Mikasa got in front of his body in order to break his fall, fortunately the impact wasn't that hard. Everyone turned around to see what happened. "Hey are you guys alright?" Reiner yelled but everybody started to snicker instead and Eren was wondering why until he realized what position he was in. His and Mikasa's bodies were so close, faces hovering over each other's, and lips touching. Mikasa blinked out the stars in her eyes and she too realized what position they were in. They were both frozen in horror and flushed red then they heard the girls singing "Eren and Mikasa sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" they both got up keeping their distance from each other still blushing. "Sorry, I guess I did get carried away. Thanks for breaking my fall" Eren said. "It's okay and you're welcome". They finished unpacking and got settled into their rooms and decided to explore the rest of the cabin. But Eren decided to stay in the room he had to share. I can't do this. _How can she say yes and be so calm about_ it he thought to himself _this was all Armin's fault, I guess I'll just say that I can't sleep with Mikasa and he'll work something out. _

At that moment Armin walked in "Hey Jean agreed that he can sleep with Mikasa for the night. That is-"

"NO!" yelled Eren. Awkward silence between the two them but no one heard him.

"I mean…It's okay I'll be okay sleeping with Mikasa" he said calming down a little bit.

"Alright Sasha made lunch in case you want"

"Yeah I'll be there"

Everyone arrived to see what Sasha prepared. Warm baked rolls, glazed ham, roasted potatoes, and fresh salad. Unfortunately though she ate half of everything so there was barely enough to go around. "Goddammit Sasha you have no self-control do you" said Ymir furiously but Sasha just smiled and shrugged. After a few minutes everybody finished eating and went off to do whatever they wanted. Eren decided to clear his head and go to the lounge. When he got there though he noticed the guys were having a wild time. Except for Armin who was in the study hall. So Eren decided to go to the study hall. When he got there he saw Armin sitting in a recliner reading a book.

"Hey Eren what's up?" said Armin cheerfully

"Nothing I just need to be somewhere quiet, I was going to the lounge but it's noisy there"

"Alright no problem go ahead and take a seat"

Eren sat in a chair near a desk. He decided to talk to Armin about what was going on in his mind.

"Hey Armin do you think Mikasa has been getting a lot of attention lately"

Armin was astonished. He didn't expect that from him. "Do you mean as a female or as a soldier" he asked

"You know what I mean. Have you seen Jean and every other straight guy we know, they always look at her in a whole new light."

"Not every straight guy but I do see your point. She is attractive though that's one way to put it…You have a thing for her don't you?" Eren looked at him with dilating eyes and a surprised look "How'd you figure that out?"

"Come on Eren I've known you for years and I know you always give away too much without realizing yourself. I have to ask you something though"

"What is it?"

"Does Mikasa ever turn you on?"

Eren was shocked at his choice of words "ARMIN!" he yelled in astonishment. But Armin just shrugged it off

"So I guess you really want to sleep with her tonight huh?" he joked

That really made Eren irritated so he walked out ignoring what Armin was going to say next. Armin chuckled and continued reading

_Stupid Armin! Why does he have to be so aggravating? _He thought to himself

A few hours passed and then it was dinner time. Connie decided to cook this meal so this time everybody had a lot more food to eat. While everybody was at the table Sasha started wolfing down half of everything and when she was done there was half of what was made and everyone decided that this was the last time anyone would eat with Sasha. Then it was night time and everybody was getting ready for bed. Eren was already in bed feeling really insecure about tonight. He saw Mikasa walk in and gasped a little bit at what she was wearing, a sleeveless tight buttoned down white shirt that exposed a little bit of her waist and black shorts that hugged her butt so perfectly. Mikasa climbed into bed and lied down "Goodnight Eren" she said in a stoic tone. "Goodnight Mikasa" he replied and he lied down and fell asleep. Minutes later Eren was struggling to sleep. He felt each other's skins brush against each other, Eren was clenching his fist and gritting his teeth so hard. He couldn't stand it anymore he awoken and sat up so he could get some breathing room. Then Mikasa woke up looking concerned "Eren what's wrong."

"I can't sleep it's too stuffy in this room I'll just take a little walk and I'll be fine." Eren said

Before he can get one leg off the bed Mikasa swung her own leg over Eren's body. She rested her body on his lap with her butt pressing dangerously against his groin. He was surprised by Mikasa's actions and a little bit aroused to be honest but with the little enjoyment he had he was groaning and twitching. With all the strength he had he was trying not to ravage his adoptive sister. "You can't easily ignore something so dreadful and walk away from it Why did she get into this position, why does she have to be so beautiful, why is she kissing him? He completely froze under her kiss and the only thing moving was his lips. Anxiety soon ripped through Mikasa's head _Am I doing this right _she thought. But he soon abandoned his conscience and embraced the kiss into a more carnal and passionate one. He grabbed the exposed skin of her waist and in return Mikasa would run her fingers down Eren's chest. They ended their kiss with an audible smack. They were both mirroring each other's appearance, they were both panting, swollen lips, and closed eyes

"Did that make you feel better?" Mikasa asked

"A little bit." Eren replied. Then he changed their positions with Eren on top and Mikasa right below him. He held her down by her wrists and they were both blushing, Mikasa was taken aback of how Eren could dominate her so quickly.

"Don't think I'll be able to hold myself back." He said warning her

"I'm not, go all the way with me Eren" she replied

"Ar…Are you sure?"

"Yes I want you Eren do whatever you want with me"

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Then there was no going back for what Eren was going to do next. He started to kiss her ferociously and he attacked her neck leaving red love marks behind. Doing so he unbuttoned her shirt revealing her pale milky skin. He brought his head down to her navel and started planting small kisses up towards her breasts. He brought his hand to her back only to undo the bra clasp. He started to massage her breasts a little bit and in response she moaned and he dug his face into the left one and started to suck on it while fondling the right one. "Eren" the way she said her name was remarkably hot. He wanted to hear more of his delicious moaning so he bit her nipple and she arched her back and let out a long, searing moan. Mikasa was tugging on the hem of his shirt and Eren knew what she wanted so he pulled off his shirt in one swift motion. She really admired his muscled and toned flesh and she started running her fingers down his chest "Fuck Mikasa" the way he said her name made her feel more wet and to Eren he loved the way her name rolled down his tongue. He brought his head down to Mikasa's lower body. He removed her shorts and he licked her inner thigh's and played with her clothed womanhood. She let out a few small squeaks and Eren removed her panties and he took the time to admire her naked body and he grew stalwart hard. He moved on to eat her out "AHH! Eren! AHHH!" she whimpered. Exploring her inner walls was the greatest experience he ever had next to joining the scouts that is. Eren removed his sweatpants and boxers to reveal his erection and Mikasa was surprised to see how much Eren grew. "Aren't you going to enter me?"Eren was shocked that Mikasa would want to go this far. "Are you sure you won't regret this." He asked "I did say go all the way with me." She replied. "Tell me if it hurts okay." Eren said and she nodded her head. He inserted himself into her and she let out a lovely scream. He put his hand on her mouth.

"Shh. We don't want to wake up the others" said Eren

"Okay but can you continue" begged Mikasa

Knowing how bad she wanted it Eren started to thrust. At this point they didn't care about who was going to catch them in the act or being quiet all they cared about was each other. In the middle of it he thought about what Armin said to him a few hours ago _Does Mikasa ever turn you on? _He came up with the answer in his head _Yes she does. For all the years we have been together I was always turned on by Mikasa. _He could imagine Armin's victorious grin. "OH MY GOD! EREN GO FASTER" she yelled "Mikasa I'm gonna come" Eren said and with that they both had their orgasm and white fluid and warm blood to flow out of Mikasa. They both lied down next to each other on the bed exhausted. "Eren thank you for loving me" said Mikasa. Eren pecked her lips and said "I'll always love you Mikasa you're the world to me." Then they both drifted to a peaceful sleep into each other's arms.

* * *

**Jesus that was hard I promise the next one will be shorter and yeah it is messy but I'm new here so I'm working on formatting and stuff. I'll get the hang of it soon. Don't forget to review and enjoy life :)**


End file.
